


Marvel Cinematic Universe One-Shots

by ImSimpatico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I'm trying one-shots, One Shot Collection, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, my motivation to write atm needs a swift kick in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSimpatico/pseuds/ImSimpatico
Summary: So.... My motivation to write has been stuck at 0% for a while now so Imma try doing one-shots to get myself back in the zone. I've been totally obsessed with soulmate words so that's what these will be based around. The first several one-shots will probably use my original female character while I get a feel for writing the Marvel characters because I'd hate to completely butcher them.





	1. Meeting at a Party

It was just another fancy party. Another fancy _Stark_ party, her cousin Darcy told her. Her cousin had begged to her to come along because 'this could be the party where you meet your soulmate, Amelia!' Unlikely, she thought, but Darcy always liked to drag her along to these things so she wouldn't third wheel with her boss Dr Jane Foster and the Avenger/God Thor while her soulmate made necessary business chats, using the excuse that she was helping Amelia find her soulmate.

Wrapped around her wrist, the words " _Excuse me, Miss, but you seem to be enjoying this party about as much as I am._ " are scribbled in what appears to be black pen but no matter how much you scrub it it could never come off. A simple gold bracelet cuff covers the first sentence Amelia's soulmate will ever say to her, matching the woven gold necklace that encompasses the base of her neck. The image she stares at in the mirror does not feel like her, this beautiful woman in a black floor length dress that hugs her (barely there) curves in all the right places with a slit a quarter of the way up her thigh is not her. Amelia Lewis would never be so bold.

The longer she looks at herself, though, the more she can see herself in this woman. The small scar on her forehead from when she busted her head open as a kid running into a low tree branch that you can't see unless you're looking for it, is as clear as day to her. Amelia sees the fading bruise on her exposed knee from where she hit it on her desk the other day as she tried to cross her legs. The basic black heels the woman in the mirror wears are no taller than three inches because her ankles would shake in them otherwise. Amelia sees her soft brown hair twisted into an elegant bun on the back of her head, she sees the gold cocktail ring with the oval shaped black diamond on the middle finger of her right hand that her grandmother gave her on her 18th birthday, she sees the french manicure on her nails that she loves because it matches everything she wears, she stares in to the dark brown eyes of her mother that she inherited. Amelia slowly watches the mirror as the parts of herself that she recognises bloom in the image of the woman she though she didn't know. She feels a confidence she has never felt before while getting ready for a party inch its way into her mind.

"Amelia! You ready yet?" Darcy exasperates as she enters her cousins apartment without knocking.

"Yeah," Amelia clears her throat as she grabs her evening clutch off the bed. "I'm coming.”

“Good, let’s get this party started!” Darcy exclaims as Amelia walks out of her room and follows her cousin out of the apartment.

“Where the hell did you get that Acura? Darcy, you didn’t steal Tony Stark’s car, did you?” Amelia, genuinely worried that her cousin might actually have stolen the car, turns her burning gaze to her cousin’s smirk.

“No, of course not. He’s letting me borrow it so we can show up to the party in style.” The look on her cousin’s face exudes cockiness.

Amelia says nothing in reply but smiles at Darcy’s antics anyway. The dark haired science wrangler struts over to the driver’s seat of the sleek, two-door, black beauty while Amelia slides into the passenger seat beside them. As much as she tries to deny it, the car gives her a little boost of confidence knowing that some of the A-Listers that will be at this party are going to see her, a nobody Public Relations lackey, roll up in a multi-million dollar car looking like she belongs on the red carpet.

The ride in the gorgeous car didn’t last near as long as Amelia hoped it would. Before she knows it, the car is rolling to a stop in front of a red carpet walk that leads into the Avenger’s Tower. There are two young men working the valet station so each of them open the women’s doors and offer a hand to help them slide out of the car. Darcy throws the key at one of the valet boys and bounces over to her cousin, hooking her arm through Amelia’s.

“Just ignore the cameras, they will probably be creating little side articles for tomorrow's tabloids about how Tony Stark’s favourite intern is gay or something.” Darcy waves her hand in dismissal when she notices her cousin become uneasy with all the camera flashes.

“Do you know how conceited you just sounded?” Amelia can’t help it, if she didn’t keep Darcy grounded then nobody would.

“I know, but that’s what the tabloids have deemed me. I’m not even an intern anymore, I’m the personal assistant to the Scientists Three.” The bubbly woman laughs.

The elevator that Darcy and Amelia were ushered into, when they had entered the building, opens onto a wide open penthouse floor where people were laughing and dancing and having a good time. Amelia’s shoulders tense and Darcy gives her an encouraging smile as Tony Stark spots the pair and rushes over.

“Lewis, so glad you could make it. Hello again, Amelia.” Tony grins at the pair and shakes Amelia’s hand.

“Darcy, Jane was wondering when you’d be here so you might want to go over and let her know.” The awe-inspiring Pepper Potts informs the personal assistant, who flashes a smile to the three and practically skips off to find her best friend, before turning to the other woman.

“Amelia, lovely to see you again.” Pepper gives her a tight hug.

“You too, Pepper. It’s been a while since that last PR disaster we worked together on.” Amelia grins at Tony and the woman.

“I’ve been keeping him on a tight leash,” The strawberry blonde winks. “Listen, I have a proposition for you. I know that I always tell Tony not to conduct business at non-business parties but I’m going to anyway. The Avengers, now that they’ve become such a media sensation, will need someone to handle their public personas and I couldn’t think of anyone better for the position. If you’re interested, swing by my office tomorrow around noon.”

Amelia stands starstruck as Pepper gives her a nod and smile before gliding back into the party and Tony laughs at her before doing the same. She shakes her head to clear it and spots Darcy with Jane and Thor so she makes her way over to the trio. Darcy gives her a quizzical look when she sees her cousin's star struck face.

"Pepper Potts just offered me the job of a lifetime." Amelia tells the three, barely above a whisper.

Darcy laughs, "Get used to it, dear cousin. The Stark power couple is a generous pair."

"Have I told you you're the best cousin ever?" The lighter haired young woman asks, still in a daze.

"Yes, but it's nice to be reminded." The other girl grins.

The four party-goers make pleasant conversation before Thor leads his Doctor girlfriend onto the dance floor and Stark whisks Darcy along right behind them for their traditional 'Intern-Stark' dance for the the joy of messing with the press. Amelia makes her way over to the bar and sits at a tall stool. The bartender looks up at her and gives the usual 'What can I get you?" so she tells him she'll have a Manhattan which she inwardly laughs at, considering where Avenger's Tower is.

Amelia shifts herself so she is sitting sideways where she can keep an eye on her drink and also watch the people dancing happily in the middle of the room. She watches her cousin and the reformed playboy philanthropist spin around, giggling like children. The young woman is so busy watching everyone else have fun with their friends and soulmates that it makes her wish she could find hers already. She's 27, most people find theirs between 14 and 23 and those who don't end up with soulmates they find in old age more often than not. She finds herself spinning the gold cuff around her wrist.

" _Excuse me, Miss, but you seem to be enjoying this party about as much as I am._ " Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Amelia turns and just stares at the man to her left for moment before she realises she needs to reply. "Please tell me you aren't the mind reader my cousin was telling me about."

The man blinks at her before a grin slowly stretches onto his face. "No, your cousin must have been telling you about Wanda."

"Oh good, because I was just thinking about how... well, how I really wish I'd meet you soon because I felt kind of out of place here and then you sort of just appear out of thin air..." Amelia rambles off in a breathy voice that clearly states her nervousness while her really-actually-there soulmate looks as confident as he can be.

"I saw you over here and thought you might want some company but you being a beautiful lady on her own, sitting at the bar, told me that." The soft blue eyes of the man, staring into her eyes makes Amelia blush.

"Thank you," The younger woman gives a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the room, Darcy Lewis is conferring with Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanov.

"How did you know?" The Russian red-head asks the small brunette.

"I am the master of setting people up." The assistant grins.

The Falcon laughs beside her, "Really, Darcy. How did you know they'd be soulmates?"

The young woman takes a serious look to her face and considers her answer before she tells them. "I know them, well I know my cousin better than she knows her self and I know him well enough. Their dispositions balance each other out."

"How intuitive, Lewis. I've now lost interest. Has anyone seen Pep?" Tony's eyes glance around the room and walks off before anyone can answer his question.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him this at ease since I've known him." Sam pipes up as the three watch the newly acquainted soulmates.

Darcy gives a contented sigh. "My work here is done. I'm going to find my man and drag him onto the dance floor."

Natasha gives a light nod to Darcy and Sam smiles at her before she takes off to do just what she said she would.

The Black Widow cracks a rare smile and announces to the other Avenger, "I'm glad he's found his soulmate. After all the pain he's had, it would be cruel of the world to make him live his life fearing he might have killed his own soulmate."

Sam Wilson just nods in appreciation as the Widow walks over to Pepper and Tony, leaving him to keep his gaze on the Soldier and his soulmate. In that moment, he appreciates the blonde civilian that he's finally introduced to his unconventional colleagues and he feels luckier than ever that he met her before the full importance of a soulmate entered his ten year old head. Not everyone gets to go through life with the full confidence that their soulmate would be waiting at home to welcome them with open arms.


	2. Meeting as Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very good but I had the skeleton of an idea in my head and had to get it out.

Ten year old Sam Wilson played in the street in front of his house. He watched the little girl with pale skin and blonde hair skip up the drive way behind a man holding a cardboard box. Sam noticed her hair shined in the sunlight as it swished back and forth with each hopping step she took jolting it. She looked about his age, maybe she would want to play with him?

Sam carried on playing as the new neighbors carried on moving in. He didn't notice when the man, who he saw carrying the box, bent down to tell the little girl something. He didn't notice when she looked his way and nodded to whatever the man was saying. He did notice, however, that the little girl with the shiny hair was approaching where he was playing with a baseball.

" _Hi, can I play?_ " The words that Sam has tattooed on his upper thigh come out of this blonde girls mouth but there has been a false alarm before.

"Sure, I'm Sam." The little girls face lights up and he knows, this is the girl his parents said is supposed to be his soulmate.

"I'm Sabrina and I think you're my soulmate." The pretty blonde girl, _Sabrina_ , grins at him and he knows, even at 10 years old, he's a goner.

 

* * *

 

He can hear his parents arguing. He knows it's about his soulmate.

"Its dangerous," his mom exclaims. "A black boy with a white girl, people will talk."

Sam knew what they were talking about. Even though soulmate parings sometimes put together different races or same genders, it was still a fairly taboo thing. He didn't understand why but he knew that people didn't like it. Why would people think that the universe was wrong with their soulmatch just because their skin was different colors?

"Etta, she's still his _soulmate_. We can't do that to him. Sure, it'll be difficult but they wouldn't have each others words if they weren't perfect for each other." Sam's dad counters back and he's sure they think he's sleeping so he makes sure to keep as quiet as a mouse.

"What about the people with abusive soulmates? You telling me that the universe or fate or God thinks those people are perfect for each other, that the universe is right in even _those_ cases?" Mama's right, Sam thinks. He's not quite sure what abusive really means but he knows it's bad, that it means people hurt people, and that when it comes on the news sometimes mama and daddy make sure to change the channel when he's in the room.

"You and I both know that those instances always involve alcohol and drugs. Soulmates without inhibitors are perfect for their match." Daddy uses a word that he doesn't know but it sticks with him, a phrase he knows he won't forget.

 

* * *

  

Sabrina paces in the kitchen as her father checks the spaghetti he's been boiling on the stove. Sam was coming over for dinner, which wasn't unusual but it was the first time he would be coming over as her _boyfriend_. At 16, she was afraid her father would suddenly go all don't-hurt-my-daughter on her best friend even though everyone knew it would be totally unnecessary. Sam, do anything other than treat her like a princess? Impossible.

A knock at the door pulls her out of her fretting and she hesitates to run to the door, which makes her father laugh. She leaves the kitchen to go and open the door. Mr French can hear a rustle of something exchanging hands and a whispered 'hello' before the young couple make their way into the dining room which is connected to the kitchen by a breakfast bar that allows him to watch them.

Mr French dishes up three bowls of spaghetti  and manages to juggle them long enough to set them down at three places on the table. The three people in the house sit down in front of a bowl each with a little bit of silent nervousness radiating off of the two teens.

"You two need to stop being so nervous." The man chuckles as the two share a knowing smile. "I've been prepared for this to happen since Sabrina came home announcing that the boy next door had said the words on her foot and she ad said his."

"Thanks, Mr French." Sam smiles slightly as he gives a little smirk to his girlfriend across the table from him.

"You know it's Nate," The man gives a mock glare as the young teen smiles. "I knew the moment I met you that my Sabrina was in safe hands. Her mother would have loved you."

In that simple declaration, all the tension left the room. Sabrina's mother had died when she was young, before she really remembers much, so she often asks her father what her mother would have thought and to hear those words cements every surety of Sam being perfect for her. 

  

* * *

  

"Are you ready yet, babe?" Sam calls out to his soulmate.

"Yeah, lets go." Sabrina smiles at her husband as he opens the front door for her. "Don't be so nervous. They love you, Sam, I'm sure bringing your soulmate along won't cause any problems.

"I know," Sam sighs as he opens the car door for her and lets her slide in. "I'm just worried they'll like you better than me."

Sabrina's laugh chimes in his ear and it makes him grin. "You know thats going to happen anyway."

It's quiet for a while before Sam says anything again. "I don't know why Tony insisted I drive, we only live a couple of blocks away."

"It's all about making an entrance, I'm sure." The blonde beside him hums. "See, you can see a valet service in front of the tower."

Low and behold, Sabrina was right. A red carpet leads from the road, where the valet opens their car doors and takes the key from Sam's hand, to the building where an usher is waiting to escort them through to the elevator. In the short ride to the top of the building, Sam takes a moment to admire his beautiful wife in a floor length purple gown, glowing with pride as she loops her arm through his and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

As soon as the elevator doors open, the Wilsons' are greeted by the sight of Captain America, also known as Sam's best friend Steve, and his childhood partner in crime Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

"Sabrina, great to see you again," Steve announces as Sabrina reaches up to give him a hug. "This is my good friend, Bucky Barnes."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Barnes." The woman's soft brown eyes look kindly into the Sergeant's.

He returns the kind smile and offers her a hand to shake. "Just Bucky. Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Steve? Who's the woman over at the bar?" Sam asks when his eye catches the unfamiliar woman being handed a drink by the bartender.

Steve looks in the direction that Sam is looking, "Oh, her? That's Darcy's cousin."

"What's she doing on her own? Not right to leave a Dame to drink by herself at a party." Bucky announces with a boyish smirk before striding across the room and introducing himself to the woman in question.

Sam looks over at Steve and sees he has a knowing smirk on his face. He somehow must have planned that, Sam figures, but Steve isn't normally so nosy in people's personal relationships which makes the exchange sort of strange. Sam looks over at his friend and raises an eyebrow without a word but the blonde man knows exactly what the looks means, making him laugh heartily.

"Darcy, she's got this grand idea that Bucky and her cousin are made for each other. I just do as I'm told." The man smiles with a shrug.

"I think that's sweet! From what Sam has told me, he deserves a lifetime of good fortune." Sabrina grins at the men and kisses her husbands cheek. "Now, Captain. You're going to introduce me to some of the people here while my husband goes to question your lovely soulmate about why she thinks your friend and her cousin are a perfect match."

Sam watches Sabrina whisk his best friend away to do just as she said. As he makes his way over to the aforementioned soulmate, laughing at the bewildered look on Steve's face as he introduces Sabrina to Pepper Potts as though he has no idea how he got from talking to Sam to suddenly being in front of the CEO of Stark industries. That's his Sabrina, a total, amazing whirlwind.


End file.
